¿Feliz 14 de Febrero?
by Little Astrum
Summary: Hoy era definitivamente el día más largo de todo el año -No puedes huir de todas Len- me dijo mi madre ...¿Te ha agradado ser mi Valentín? ... Si, aunque algo inesperado ¡Oneshot!


¡Hola de nuevo! Sé que la fecha está algo atrasada, pero ¡queda dentro de la semana de celebración! Subo este one shot como disculpa por no haber publicado el último capi de "Melodía Nocturna" Lo lamento mucho, pero la semana pasada fue de locos y culminó con un entierro, espero que entiendan eso. Pero no se preocupen ya puse manos a la obra y agradezco lo reviews recibidos, ¡prometo mejorar!

Ahora si, La Corda D'Oro **no me pretenece**.

¡Ah! Si hay alguna falta de ortografía o gramática,mil disculpas, escribí a la carrerita y como loca, ya editaré después.

* * *

Len POV

Hoy era el día, si, el día más largo de todo el año ¿la fecha? 14 de febrero. Cada año, por más negativas que haya dado, una que otra compañera de clase o no, me daba un regalo por San Valentín. Cada año se los regresaba, pero no se rendían nunca, así que esperaba llegar a casa para tirarlos, no era lo suficientemente grosero para tirarlos enfrente de ellas. En los peores casos lo que recibía era una confesión y que les concediera una cita, eso era más difícil y tedioso, porque quería cortarles antes de que se pusieran en evidencia, pero, como que a las chicas les da fiebre con esto del 14 de febrero y se ponen tercas ¿El resultado? Siempre salían llorando y me había ganado 'mala fama' entre el sexo opuesto, cosa que creía muy poco, no por ególatra, sino que si tan mala fama tenía ¿por qué cada año en 14 de febrero era lo mismo?

_Deja de quejarte y prepárate para llegar a la escuela,_ fue lo único que pensé, si me iba con cuidado, podría ensayar en santa paz antes de que iniciaran las clases.

Había terminado el desayuno en completa calma, estaba retirándome del comedor cuando a mi madre dijo –No puedes huir de todas Len, si hoy llegas tarde lo entenderé-No contesté, me terminé de alistar y me fui a la escuela.

Siendo temprano, todavía podía ver rosa y rojo por doquier, chicas corriendo y otras llorando porque los paquetes se les caían, globos aquí y allá. Lo único que realmente puedo admirar de este día es que la mercadotecnia hace un estupendo trabajo, sino ¿cómo sería posible que la mayoría de las chicas compraran toneladas de chocolate cada año?

La escuela seguía desierta sin contar uno que otro que andaba por ahí, sin perder tiempo me fui a un aula de prácticas, para ser 14 de este mes, realmente había corrido con suerte.

* * *

Era realmente perturbador, ¿cuántos paquetitos pueden caber en un escritorio? Al querer acomodar mis cosas ya no había espacio y los paquetes saltaron por doquier, era molesto, tonto y estresante; por el rabillo del ojo puede ver un montón chicas mirando en mi dirección desde la puerta del aula, así que solo me senté e hice a un lado todos los paquetitos caídos con el pie, esperando que el mensaje les quedara claro, al segundo siguiente ya no había nadie.

* * *

Me encontraba en el departamento general ¿Cómo había terminado ahí? Fácil: Venía huyendo de tres chicas con enormes cajas de chocolates que no sabían gritar otra cosa que _'¡Tsukimori kun espera! Tengo algo que decirte'_ Era peor de lo que esperaba, no había conocido tanta persistencia desde que Amou san me había seguido casi todo el día _'Como hoy'_ queriendo saber de mi familia y no sé cuantas tonterías más para el periódico de la escuela.

Caminaba rápido ignorando todas las miradas curiosas que se me dirigían a mi paso, hasta que oí -¡Hey Tsukimori! ¿Por qué tanta prisa? ¿También buscabas a Hino?- No era otro que Tsuchiura, podía tomarme un pequeño descanso, había perdido a aquellas locas cuatro pasillos atrás, además, ahora que la mencionaban no había visto a Hino en todo lo que llevaba recorrido del departamento general, y hablando de un día como estos ¿a quién le regalaría ella chocolates? No es que me importara, pero ¿ella sería igual de loca? Yo espero que no.

Buscando a Tsuchiura me di cuenta de que lo había dejado dos aulas atrás y para mí sorpresa Shimizu estaba con él ¿Qué hacía Shimizu aquí?

-Buen… día… Tsukimori… senpai- Siendo Shimizu como es, yo diría que es un verdadero milagro que no le ocurriese ningún accidente, no es que yo le deseara algún mal, pero siendo francos, cualquiera se preocuparía, bueno… menos él. Así que saludé a Shimizu y me dirigí a Tsuchiura –Lo que yo haga no es de tu incumbencia- A lo cual replicó –No lo es, pero estoy de buenas, así que solo por hoy pasaré por alto tu impertinencia- _¿Qué? _Bueno no importaba, tenía que regresar a clases y el descanso estaba por terminar, debía darme prisa si quería rodear la escuela para llegar con tiempo al aula –Eres lento ¿sabías? Yunoki y Hihara senpai estuvieron aquí incluso Shimizu llegó antes que tú, pero lo que me sorprende es que estés aquí- ¿De qué rayos hablaba? ¿Y qué tenían que ver Yunoki y Hihara senpai? Volteé a ver a Shimizu intentando hallar una respuesta, al parecer me comprendió porque me dijo –Kaho senpai… llevaba… prisa… cuando entregaba… sus chocolates… no pudimos… decir gracias- Abrí los ojos en sorpresa ¿Hino dando chocolates? Me sentí molesto, pero no entendí el por qué, así que lo dejé pasar -¡Ah!- Fue todo lo coherente que pude decir, la sensación era extraña, me sentía confundido, más bien ¿olvidado? –No me digas que…-Empezaba a decir Tsuchiura cuando se escuchó _–¡Tsukimori kun! ¡Ahí estás!-_ No pensé, solo salí corriendo, chicas estúpidas ¿No se cansaban?

* * *

No presté atención a las clases restantes, mi mente estaba en otra parte, cuando llegué miré disimuladamente el desorden que había en mi escritorio, pero no había diferencia eran los mismos de cuando llegué ¿Por qué me preocupaba tanto? Como si ella me fuera a regalar algo, digo, sé que en el último año nos volvimos muy cercanos y hablábamos de una variedad de cosas, pero admitámoslo la critico la mayor parte del tiempo cuando de música se trata y aunque haya mejorado, yo no puedo mejorar mis modales para con ella ¿Si fuera más amable, todo sería diferente? ¿Quién lo diría? Preocupado por un chocolate y ni siquiera me gustan.

Me prometí a mí mismo que sería diferente, al menos con ella, porque por sorprendente que fuera, ella todo me lo aguantaba y solo sonreía. Empezaría con la práctica de hoy después de clases, nunca es tarde para empezar.

* * *

...Y aquí estoy en la misma aula de prácticas, ella ya lleva diez minutos de retraso, pero ¿qué son diez minutos? Y una idea surgió de la nada, ¿habría hecho planes con alguien más? La idea no me hacía feliz, pero me lo merecía ¿no? Por no haberla tratado mejor, aún así esperaría un poco más. Para matar el tiempo decidí practicar por mi cuenta, "Romance de Beethoven" no sonaba tan descabellado.

Cuando terminé ella aún no aparecía y estaba por irme, pero deseando que estuviera aquí no pude evitar tocar el mismo Ave María que a ella tanto le gusta. Se sentía bien, pero ella siempre sabía cómo acompañarme ¿o era a la inversa? Poco importaba. De la nada otro violín entro en el momento oportuno para que la melodía sonara aún mejor. Sonreí con ganas, donde quiera que fuese siempre sería capaz de reconocer ese estilo.

Cuando terminamos, no pude hablar siquiera porque ella ya había empezado a parlotear- Lamento la demora Tsukimori kun, no fue intencional- Y se puso a mirar por la ventana.

Por una vez sería amable –No importa, solo por hoy, pensaba que estaría bien suspender el ensayo de manera que no te atrases en cualquiera de los planes que hayas hecho, ya sabes, por la fecha- Me miró con sorpresa y se golpeó la frente _'¿ahora qué?'_-Verás Tsukimori kun, sé que no te gustan los dulces y por lo tanto un chocolate no sería adecuado, así que horneé unas galletas, espero no te disguste- Y me entregó una bolsita con un moño azul llena de galletas con un montón de formas, sentí que la sangre subía a mi cara y me giré para que no me viera ¿Qué demonios me pasaba?- ¿No te gustaron? Ya sabía yo que…- Está bien Hino, gracias- Que cara habré puesto no lo sé, porque sonrió de oreja a oreja y me dijo –Este... verás Tsukimori kun, si cancelas el ensayo ¿podemos hacer otra cosa?- _¿Ah? ¿Pasar la tarde conmigo? ¿Hablaba en serio?_- Hino, ¿no tienes planes ya hechos?- No es que no quisiera, pero no quería que se quedara por lástima o por cualquier otra cosa, ya habría tiempo. Espera, espera ¿tiempo para qué? Esto de San Valentín ya me trae mareado- El único plan que tenía en todo caso era invitarte a una cafetería que me gusta mucho, pero si no quieres no importa, será otro día-

...Estoy sentado en una cafetería que no tenía ninguna decoración por motivo de la maldita fecha eso está bien, me sentía relajado –Dime Tsukimori kun ¿qué te gustaría?- No me detuve mucho en el menú que me presentaba y le contesté –Café está bien- Ella se entretuvo con el menú un buen rato y cuando llegó la mesera me preguntó - ¿Gustan ordenar?- ¿Por qué me mira? Somos dos, así que la ignoré –Él va a querer café y yo el helado especial de chocolate, por favor _señorita_- Respondió altanera ¿Estaba molesta? Parecía algo contrariada y eso iba muy en contra a su estado feliz –¿Ocurre algo?- No pude evitar preguntar, ella no dejaba de mirar por donde se había ido la mesera.

-Si, si ocurre… ¡ah! No es nada, no me hagas caso, jeje-Me pareció ver que se sonrojaba, ahora que la veía bien, ese color le quedaba. Hablamos de cosas triviales hasta que llegó nuestra orden, ¿eso era el especial de chocolate? Era una copa con ¿eso era un brownie? Encima tenía tres bolas de helado, una era de chocolate, pero ¿las otras dos? Cubierto con crema batida, nueces, chocolate derretido y por si fuera poco una cereza hasta arriba. La miré pura y simplemente sorprendido y ella se sonrojó- Creo que me excedí- Fue lo único que me alcanzó a decir.

Alzando la bolsita que me había dado le pregunté -¿Te importa si me las como ahora? Creo que sería oportuno- Atragantándose, cosa que me preocupó, me contestó –Son tuyas, por mí no te preocupes- La tarde fue apacible y cuando iba por la mitad de su helado me dijo –Se me hizo algo injusto darte solo unas galletas, digo sigue siendo dulce, pero no tenía mucha idea de que darte, así que se me ocurrió algo más- _¿Algo más?_ ¿Qué sería? Ya me sentía satisfecho de que se hubiera acordado de mí, no pensé que se preocupara tanto por si me gustaba o no, y de su mochila saco una larga cajita envuelta en papel azul metálico con un listón en plata –No es mucho, pero pensé que te sería útil-Tenía una idea de lo que sería cuando me la entregó, pero le pregunté -¿Puedo abrirla ahora?- Solo asintió, dentro había una estilizada pluma dorada con mi nombre grabado 'Tsukimori L'-Es dorada, como tu violín- ¿Cómo era posible que se preocupara por detalles como esos? Sin embargo, su observación me puso contento –Gracias, con las galletas bastaba, aún así gracias- Sonrió y siguió comiendo

-¿Sabes? Yo quería decirte que.. que…-De repente se puso colorada y creo estaba algo incómoda pero ¿por qué? ¿hice algo mal? Se quedó callada, así que la insté a continuar- ¿Decías…?- Hizo amago de hablar, pero no salía sonido alguno, tenía curiosidad ¿qué quería decir que le costaba tanto trabajo?-Nada, solo que… solo que… ¡ah sí! Que sería genial si pudiéramos hacer esto otro día ¿no te parece?- ¿Tanto para decir eso? ¿Por qué siento que esperaba otra cosa? ¿Pero que se supone que quiero oír? Ya pensaría en eso más adelante, por el momento solo ella importaba –Quizá- Fue lo único que pude decir –Me conformo con eso- me replicó y me preguntó -¿Terminaste? ¿Puedo pedir la cuenta?- Le dije que sí y se la pidió a la mesera de mala gana ¿cómo es posible que su humor cambie de esa manera? La mesera llegó y me entregó la cuenta, miré a Hino por el rabillo del ojo y noté como fulminaba a la mesera con la mirada, en voz alta dije –Si quieres que esto se repita a la otra tú pagas la cuenta- y pagué, por supuesto jamás dejaría que eso pasara -¿Qué? ¡No! Tsukimori kun yo te invité, se supone que eres mi Valentín… ¡ah!- Enmudeció y bajó la mirada ¿Su Valentín? Si ella estaba roja, yo debía estar peor, eso era algo que no me esperaba, pero no me incomodaba, de hecho me sentía ¿cómo describirlo? ¿Eufórico? Era extraño, últimamente ¿Qué pasa conmigo?

–Lo siento Tsukimori kun ¿estás muy molesto?- Ya estábamos fuera de la cafetería e iba a llevarla a su casa, aún no había dicho nada, pero no me había dado cuenta de ello hasta que noté aflicción en su voz.

-No, solo fue… algo sorpresivo-¡Vaya que lo era! Jamás lo hubiera imaginado -Realmente lo siento, no debí haberme tomado la libertad de darlo por sentado sin haberte preguntado primero- Bueno, si ese era el caso, se arreglaba fácil- Entonces, pregúntame- Seguí caminando, pero de pronto ya no la sentí por un lado, así que me giré y ella se encontraba a escasos metros -¿Quieres ser mi Valentín?... No… esa no es la pregunta correcta, más bien ¿Te ha agradado ser mi Valentín?- No me hice esperar –Sí, aunque ha sido inesperado.

* * *

Ya era tarde cuando regresé a casa, mientras entraba hacía un recuento mental de todo lo que había sucedido en el día, empezando con un día de locos, pasando por un estado de completo abatimiento hasta el final del día en una extraña felicidad que no me explicaba. Entonces vi a mi madre sentada en la sala, la saludé y disponía a subir a mi habitación cuando me preguntó -¿Ha sucedido algo que quieras contarme?- No volteé –Nada relevante madre, si me disculpa- ¿Cómo le hacía para estar en todo incluso cuando no me veía? Era increíble –Soy tu madre Len, engañarás a todos, te engañarás ti mismo, pero no a mí- La primera parte era comprensible, pero ¿qué quiere decir con lo demás? –No lo has descubierto por lo que veo, pero lo harás querido, lo harás. Te lo dije cariño, te dije que no podrías huir de todas-

En una ocasión escuché _"a las mujeres nunca hay que entenderlas, solo amarlas"_ Jamás entendería a Hino, pero bueno con amarla bastaba ¿no? Bien…

…

Esperen…

…

¿Qué se supone que acabo de afirmar?


End file.
